


A Goodbye Kiss

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Askfic Kiss Meme [3]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to say goodbye before they even had a chance to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "AskFic Kiss Meme"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/145625393407/askfic-kiss-meme) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "3) Ethan Chandler/Sembene" : 3 is “ A goodbye kiss ”  
> Thanbk you so much for asking me to write this pairing! I love you, you broke my heart! (So now I'll break yours!)
> 
> I don't own Penny Dreadful, as you might have guessed.
> 
>  
> 
> Read & Enjoy!

Ethan was so full of grief and remorse, so warmed by everybody’s reactions, so hurt by their losses, that he could only accept when Sir Malcolm asked him if he wanted to give Sembene a last goodbye. Vanessa’s hand was on the small of his back when he nodded yes, mute, and her touch was soft but unyielding. She had said yes for him, and he went alone in the small room where the brave warrior was resting.

The still, serene face in front of Ethan looked wrong. His memories of the night were blurry, his wolf the only master on board, but he definitely did not remember this.

He remembered pain and blood, not slumber-like stillness and fresh clothes. He remembered the overwhelming smell of _prey_ and his human self screaming no.  

He remembered the taste, the wolf’s hunger, a feeling and something on his tongue that he did not want to think about. He felt miserable. He had no right to stand there mourning, when he had been the one to put an end to the extraordinary person in front of him.

He had no right to be here and wetness in his eyes when he silently bowed down on his knees in front of the bed. The human was in control again, barely holding on and his world an inch away from braking down… so Ethan did the only thing that he had wanted to do. The very thing that he had been the one to prevent from happening ever.

For a split eternal second, he put his lips on Sembene’s, then on his neck. A goodbye kiss to a dead man, when he had yearned for their first kiss to be a beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> If you want to stab me in the heart because of the angst, ask me in the comments! :p I regret nothing!


End file.
